In recent times, exhibition stands have begun to be built in two storeys. There is a strong desire that such exhibition stands can be erected or dismantled in a short time and also that they can be reused. This puts large demands on the structure. The load-carrying parts of it shall not only meet strength requirements but must also have low weight and afford simple, multiple fixing possibilities for shelves, screens, panels etc., and it is furthermore a strong desire that the structure will have a tastefully pleasing appearance.
A further requirement is that the structure shall be fixible in as far as it will afford a modular system giving the availability to great variation of the size and configuration of the structure with the use of a few components.
A structure in the prior art includes hollow section columns which are erected and mutually braced, a straight core being fitted into the upper end of each column. The core is provided with exterior screws and the beams have keyhole openings on their side surfaces. The beams are connected by their keyhole openings to the screws of the core and rest on the upper edge of the column. Each column must therefore carry two beams, one on either side of the core. This means that the variations in configuration and flexibility of the structure are limited, that the core must have a flange resting on the upper end of the column and that flooring boards must be laid with their longitudinal direction at right angles to the direction of the pair of carrying beams. There is also the problem that the flooring boarding must be fixed to the carrying beams, and in a modular system with the availability of extension, there will be gaps between the floor boards between the pair of carrying beams.
Furthermore, the joint between beams and column will be exposed above the upper end of the column, which does not give a pleasing impression, added to which it will be difficult to connect wall panels, forming wall surfaces in the structure, between the columns in the region of the beams.
One object of the invention is therefore to provide a joint between a vertical column and a horizontal beam in a structure of the kind mentioned in the introduction, this joint entirely or partially satisfying the mentioned desires, while solving or reducing at least some of the problems mentioned above, as well as offering advantages which have already been mentioned or which will be understood by one skilled in the art.